Breaking Bonds and New Beginnings
by XShadowWolf
Summary: Mikan Can No Longer Stand The Constant Smiling, So What Happens When She Suddenly Changes Into Another Person? Natsume may also have lost the love of his life and who's this new kid thats slowly winning Mikan's affection? UndicidedXPairings!REVIEW!
1. Mikan's Agony

_**Author Note: This Is My First Story And I Hope You'll Like It.  
**_

_**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Anything!  
**_

_**Summary: Mikan Can No Longer Stand The Constant Smiling, So What Happens When She Suddenly Changes Into Another Person? Natsume may also have lost the love of his life and who's this new kid thats slowly winning Mikan's affection?  
**_

_**Pairing: Undecided!

* * *

**_

**_*_**_**Breaking Bonds And New Beginnings**_**_*_**

"Throughout all these years...I've stayed the same...your the one who changed."_**

* * *

**_

_****__**Chapter 1: Mikan's Agony**_

_**Normal P.O.V.**_

A limo pulled up in front of the Alice Academy gate where it waited for the young brunette girl to get into the car, but before she made her way down the path, she had taken one last glance toward the giant school and sighed sadly as she remembered why she was going to leave in the first place. The elementary school principle trailed along right beside her and gently grabbed the suite cases so he could place them in the back of the trunk.

"Sakura-San, I hope you'll have a safe trip," said the ESP as a smile appeared on his childish face.

"Principal Kuonji I thought I told you to call me Mikan." She laughed softly at his expression, surly he hadn't called anyone by their name for quiet sometime now. Walking to the side of the limo doors she whispered a very soft "Thank You" to the man who was kind enough to open the door for her.

Once the door was shut the limo driver started up the car and started to slowly make a u-turn out of Alice Academy. Mikan sat quietly in the back seat with her eyes closed as she remembered why she was going to leave.

**_Yesterday_**

_It was just like any other day with the rowdy classroom of 2-b and the many kids who did as they pleased, but today was very special to the little nullification girl. She smiled happily when she walked down the hallway to the classroom, but when she entered it suddenly got very quiet._

_"Ahahaha, whats going on?" With a smile still plastered on her face she servayed the room and stopped at a certain seat where her smile slowly started to fade. The site of her love mortified her...there he was, kissing another girl._

**_Mikan P.O.V._**

_Why? Had I not tried enough? Just watching them tore me to pieces and no matter how hard I tried I couldn't look away, nor could I keep my smile. Going down to my seat I tried to smile once more and when I stood right next to the couple that was currently making-out._

_"Hey, guys" I said as I gently looked at who he was kissing. She had blonde hair with light blue steaks, possessive green eyes, and by the looks of it she was probably a new student, but not so new, considering how everyone wasn't crowding around her._

_"Soooo...who's this?" Staring at the couple I awaited an answer and hoped it was just his 'plaything' even though, it still broke my heart into two._

_"Her?" He pointed to the girl that clung onto his arm and I slowly nodded. He replied with a simple "Hn" and that was about all I could take before I clung to his other arm and said "I Love you, Natsume."_

_"Get the FUCK away from me." He said with a disgusted look on his face and with a final twitch of his brow he shoved me off of the seat. I looked at him and smiled even though I felt a tear run down the side of my face, 'understood' I thought._

_"O-oh, I'm Sorry..." Shamefully I walked out of the room and wiped my tears away, I wished I could just disappear._

_"Sakura Mikan, please report to the office." Great, what do they want? I walked down the hallway and slowly fought the urge to run away._

**_Natsume P.O.V._**

_"Get off of me, you old hag." I pulled away from her and walked out of the classroom to my Sakura tree, "I'm sorry, Mikan" I said to myself as I slowly approached the cherry blossom. It was actually so beautiful during this time of season..wait, No... the Sakura tree only blooms on the day of Mikan's birthday. That wasn't today was it? Panic overcame my mind when I heard the over-com call for my Mikan._

_"Shit," I hadn't realized until it was to late, I was always too late. They wanted her power to defeat the AAO! God! How stupid was I? Persona promised me all I had to do was kiss a girl in front of her and he would leave Mikan alone._

_"_...I Love you, Natsume_..." Her words kept echoing through my head and my heart started to ached.  
_

_"Mikan, please wait...I'm coming." Then I went to search for her.  
_

**_Mikan P.O.V._**

_knock knock_

_"Enter." A voice on the other side of the door replied. I opened up the two huge castle like doors and walked through them to the ESP's desk. "Good Evening Principal Kuonji,__" I said with a slight bow. _

_"Sakura-San we were just informed that you have more than one Alice."  
_

_Damnit! How did they figure that out? I hadn't used them in so long! _

_"Yes...your correct, but I have no idea how to use them properly." Turning my head to the side I smiled at my answer which hadn't been a complete lie. Hey, I couldn't use them but that doesn't mean I wasn't practicing. _

_"Well Sakura-San, We would like to send you to America so you can learn how to control your Alice's better." His appearance was different from when I last saw him...Wasn't he a man before? I shrugged it off and smiled like an idiot._

_"I would love to go, when do I leave?" Suddenly I heard the scraping of his chair and soon he was walking towards me. "Mikan, its alright...you don't have to force yourself to smile." His words gave me warmth; a warmth I have never known. Was this the warmth of someone who cares for you? Then I realized he was hugging me._

_"Everythings going to be okay...You'll go to School in America, but you do know you may not be able to talk with your friends ever again" His grip on my tightened and I thought about what he said. No friends? Well from what I can see I don't really have any friends that understand me as well as Hyuuga-San, not even Imai-San._

_"Its okay Principal Kuonji, I'll go to this school in America." Those words had pained me, but as of right now I didn't want to be anywhere near my so-called 'friends.'_

_**Normal P.O.V.**_

_"Good," Principal Kuonji smiled sinisterly before he started to pet Mikan's head with one of his hands, "You'll be leaving tomorrow at 4:00 A.M." The ESP unwrapped his arms off of Mikan and strode back to his work area._

_"You are excused Sakura-San," said the ESP as he started scribbling on some documents. Mikan turned around and walked out of the room so fast that no one hinted, she was about to start crying. She had never really had a family, but when the ESP told her everything would be alright it somehow brought the feeling of having someone who actually cared for her._

_Walking threw the hallways she went back to the girls dorm to pack all of her belongings, but she had not once seen the infamous Kuro-Neko run pass her._

_**Author Note: If Theres Any Suggestions On How To Make It Better Please Let Me know And I Would Appreciate It If You Go Easy On Me. I Know It May Be Kind Of A Short Chapter, But I'll Try My Hardest To Make The Next One Abit longer. This Story Has Not Been Edited So I'm Also Sorry If There Are Some Flaws.  
**_

_***Please Review***_


	2. Youichi

_**Disclaimer: Sadly, I Don't Own Anything! T.T  
**_

_**Summary: Mikan Can No Longer Stand The Constant Smiling, So What Happens When She Suddenly Changes Into Another Person? Natsume may also have lost the love of his life and who's this new kid thats slowly winning Mikan's affection?  
**_

_**Pairing: Undecided!**_

_**Author Note: This Is My First Story. I really Hope You'll Like It and I Would Also Like To Thank The Following For Reviewing My Story :D **_

_Aquamarine Lacus _

_BeHind ThY HaZel OrBs _

_Crimson-Midnight-Moon _

_midnight leo _

_Amethystgirl1943_

_**Recap:**__ "You are excused Sakura-San," said the ESP as he started scribbling on some documents. Mikan turned around and walked out of the room so fast that no one hinted, she was about to start crying. She had never really had a family, but when the ESP told her everything would be alright it somehow brought the feeling of having someone who actually cared for her._

_Walking threw the hallways she went back to the girls dorm to pack all of her belongings, but she had not once seen the infamous Kuro-Neko run pass her._

**_

* * *

_**

**_*Breaking Bonds And New Beginnings*_**

"I will never let you fall, I'll stand up with you forever..I'll be there for you through it all..even if saving you sends me to heaven..."

_

* * *

_

**_Chapter 2: Onee-Chan_**

**Normal P.O.V**

"Miss Sakura-San?" The limo diver had a slight accent while speaking to her. She opened her eyes revealing two hazel orbs before calmly saying, "What is it?" Her voice had somehow lost most of its cheerfulness-ring.

"We've arrived."

"I see," Mikan looked out the window as she replied. Once she had gotten outside of the car, she stretched out her sore limbs.

"I can't believe I'm actually leaving..." Mikan looked around and went with the limo driver to get her belongings back, he opened the trunk and grabbed three of her huge bags leaving Mikan to grab the other two.

They entered the airport and immediately started to make their way towards the west wing where her plane would soon leave. Many people passed them as they were walking down to her airplane, but at the site of these two teenagers Mikan eyes slightly darkened. She had always wanted someone to care for her like her mother once had, but sadly she thought she would _never_ have that opportunity.

"Miss Sakura-San, Have a safe trip," He left her alone with the two flight attendants.

Mikan stood by the plane door and gave the lady her ticket before boarding onto the flying contraption. She had once learned that airplanes were created with special Alice's like Hotaru's and once again, Mikan's face held a soft amount of despair at the thought of her 'friends.'

Looking at the few 50 people who were sitting down she found two seats that had yet to be taken. She placed her luggage on top of the holding rails above her head before sitting down.

_Poke Poke_

"Huh? What was that?" Alarmed by the weird poking she felt on her shoulder she turned around and looked at the person who sat behind her. No one was there, it was just another empty seat._ 'It must be my imagination...' _Our young Nullification user thought as she sank back in her chair.

_Poke Poke_

Angrily she opened her eyes and looked at the side on her shoulder, nothing was there and no one was around her so what it the world kept poking her? Frustrated she kept one eye open to see if she could catch the person that kept on poking her right shoulder.

_Poke Pok-_ One of Mikan's hand grabbed the thing which continued to annoy her. Turning around she immediately released the strange figure as she came face to face with it. Poking its cheek she shivered at the feeling. It was a ghoul that was white as the snow.

Looking over the ghost she was so confused as to how it had appeared onto the plane. After a few minutes it started to vanish and that's when our little brunette heard laughter. A little boy with silver hair crawled out from underneath one of the seats. He was wearing a simple t-shirt along with a pair of ebony shorts and his eyes were a light blue-gray,which reminded Mikan of her baby brother.

"Who are you?"

"Youichi." The young boy said as he calmly approached Mikan. She gazed at his seven year old face while he stared back into her eyes._ 'She looks so sad.'_ Youichi hasn't been so fond of girls, but this one seemed...different then the others. Giving Mikan a small smile he said, "Onee-chan, why are you sad?"

Speechless as she happened to be, she patted the top of his head and sighed, "I realized my friends aren't actually my friends and the person I used to love seems to love another." Youichi placed his small hand onto the side of her face before slowly going up and kissing her cheek.

"Onee-chan doesn't have to be sad because Youichi will be here for Onee-chan." Mikan let a small smile grace her lips as she spoke, "Thank you Youichi-San, but to be honest, I don't think you'll always be here for me." Not letting her words affect him he hugged her.

"Youichi will promise he shall try his hardest to be there for his Onee-chan." These words comforted Mikan and she remembered how Principal Kuonji told her everything would be okay. She hugged back his slightly smaller body and let all her nerves relax.

Shifting backwards she let go of Youichi and let out one last long sigh.

"Can Youichi sit next to you Onee-chan?" He gave her the puppy eyes and she caved in. He went to collect his items as Mikan's eyes softened with each of his movements. Youichi really reminded her of her baby brother that had passed away when her family was murdered.

"Ne, Onee-chan?"

"What is it youichi?" She pulled out a small green bag and grabbed her Ipod.

"Where are you going?" His question caught her off guard when he suddenly asked that. It was a secret and she had decided not to tell no one just in case someone came to look for her. She placed the musical device holder back into the bag.

Thinking of an answer she quickly said, "I'm going to go visit some of my family." It wasn't the truth, but she didn't want Youichi to get caught in the principals web. Yes, she knew exactly why he wanted to send her to that school and at first she declined it without a second thought.

Many times he had tried to get her to train and become the schools number one ultimate weapon with sick twisted ideas like turning her friends against her or usually telling her that it was all her fault everyone ended up getting injured.

"Okay Onee-chan, but Youichi doesn't know when I'll get to see Onee-chan again." He looked down sadly and sat in the unoccupied seat next to Mikan.

"Do You have a cell phone?" Mikan hadn't wanted to loose touch with the person that had made her a little happy. She gave him one tiny smile and even if it was a little one it was different. No it wasn't fake, but a real small smile that she would only give to Youichi from now on.

The small ghost wielder pulled out a tiny little phone and looked at his new Onee-chan confusedly. _'Of course I have a phone, doesn't everybody?' _The thought ran threw his mind that he had not noticed she already finished putting her phone number onto the phone.

"Hey Yoichi-san," Something happened to occur in her mind as she continued, "Were you the one that made the ghost appear?"

He froze up for a moment and thought about what she would do if she knew it was him; after all everyone hated him because of his Alice abilities.

"Yes, that was me." He had taken the chance of admitting it to her as he put the phone into his pocket. Mikan patted his head once again, "Would it be alright for me to copy your Alice?"

**_Youichi P.O.V._**

W-what? Did Onee-chan really ask me that? I stared wide eyed for a minute at her before asking again, "What?" She gave me another smile and I sorta knew this small smile would be for only me, at least for awhile anyways.

Again I clearly heard her say, "Can I copy your Alice?"

So I hadn't imagined it.

I nodded dumbly and knew my Onee-chan wouldn't harm me so I sat back against the seat and waited patiently for her to try and copy me Alice. Her hand went toward my figure and I breathed a breath in before shutting my eyes tightly in case there was any pain.

She had merely touched my head as she soon stated, "Okay, Youichi-San I'm finished."

Slowly opening my eyes I looked at her confused, "Your already done Onee-chan?"

Mikan Onee-chan lifted her hand by her face, palm up and suddenly a ghoul appeared in the middle of her palm. I stared in awe as it moved around my head.

"WOW! Onee-chan is Amazing!" I smiled brightly.

**_Mikan P.O.V._**

_'Youichi is so cute,'_ I thought to myself. Watching the ghost I made it circle his small head a few times and almost giggled at his huge eyes. Making it disappear once more I looked at him, how I longed to actually have a real otouto. I felt my eyes sadden at the thought.

"We're going to land within 5 minutes," The flight attendent yelled out to us. I leaned in my chair as we slowly descended out of the air.

**_Normal P.O.V_**

The airplane landed with a quiet thump and soon they were at a complete stop. Mikan stood up and grabbed her bags.

"Youichi call me if you have any emergency or if you just wish to talk, okay?" She hugged him tightly once more as she went off of the plane.

"Okay Onee-Chan I'll text you later." He smiled as he saw her leave.

Mikan walked around the airport, looking for a specific person.

A sign was held up high with her name written elegantly with a marker. She made her way to the mad and stopped next to him.

"I'm Sakura Mikan," She nonchalantly said. The young man had a limo drivers uniform on and generously helped carry her enormous bags.

_'I guess we'll meet again Yoiuichi.'_ Mikan watched as the plane Youichi was on and mentally wished him a safe trip.

_**Author Note: If Theres Any Suggestions On How To Make It Better Please Let Me know And I Would Appriciate It If You Go Easy On Me. This Story Has Not Been Edited So I'm Also Sorry If There Are Some Flaws. I Would Also Appreciate It If You Help Me Decide On The Pairings ^^  
**_

_***Please Review***_


	3. New School, New Life

_**Disclaimer: Sadly, I Don't Own Anything! T.T  
**_

_**Summary: Mikan Can No Longer Stand The Constant Smiling, So What Happens When She Suddenly Changes Into Another Person? Natsume may also have lost the love of his life and who's this new kid thats slowly winning Mikan's affection?  
**_

_**Pairing: Undecided!**_

_**Author Note: This Is My First Story. I really Hope You'll Like It and I Would Also Like To Thank The Following For Reviewing My Story :D **_

_**Enjoy~  
**_

_**Recap:**_

_"I'm Sakura Mikan," She nonchalantly said. The young man had a limo drivers uniform on and generously helped carry her enormous bags._

_'I guess we'll meet again Yoiuichi.' Mikan watched as the plane Youichi was on and mentally wished him a safe trip._

**_

* * *

_**

**_*Breaking Bonds And New Beginnings*_**

"She knew the truth when she just couldn't take it anymore, a tear fell down and her heart was torn from losing all the hope that she once had."

_

* * *

_

**_Chapter 3: New School, New Life_**

**_Normal P.O.V_**

Toady was just another day for our young brunette, but once she realized she was no longer in Alice Academy, she sighed and decided it was time for a change. With a small frown that didn't belong on her face she got out of bed and went to the bathroom for a nice, warm shower.

Once she had gotten out she left her hair down to dry naturally. Her new school uniform was different then the one at Alice academy. This uniform had a white shirt tank-top with a black top shirt which only covered her top part of her body. There were no sleeves on the black over shirt and her skirt had A silver 'GA' elegantly placed on the bottom of her black and red checker board skirt.

She walked over to the dresser and looked at herself in the mirror. Deciding on putting her hair into a low pony-tail she made sure it perfect before placing some lip gloss and eyeliner on her eyes. Going back into the bathroom she smirked and thought she would surprise her new classmates. Pulling out a contact box she picked the dark red colored ones that reminded her of someone precious.

Looking at the girl in the mirror, Mikan thought something was missing. She paced back and forth and soon realized she had no jewelry on. Going back to the dresser (once again) she pulled our a simple silver chain with a small black rose hanging from it.

Grabbing an Alice control charm bracelet she smiled and placed it on her right, slender wrist. 'One more thing,' she thought as she put one earing on which was also an Alice control device.

"Perfect." She told the girl in the mirror. Staring at the other 'her' Mikan smirked and she quickly used the Hairspray she got from downtown. This hairspray was like any other type of hairspray except it was in a pitch black container. Squirting a few times into her hair, she smiled as she watched the lovely coffee colored hair turn into a shiny ebony color.

"Heh." Walking through her special star room she went to the kitchen. Pulling her fridge open she found it was neatly stashed with food and on the table was a black card that was also initialed 'GA'

Grabbing a small orange juice bottle, she opened it and took a few small sips before closing it and placing it back into the refrigerator.

"Well I guess its time to go." She smiled and looked at the clock which read '7:50 Am'

Grabbing her key, she put it in her pocked-as well as the beautiful black card. Walking out of her room she started on her way towards her first class, which was English.

"La la la..." She harmlessly sang along the way. looking around she noticed she was alone out in the hall ways because everyone must've been in class.

'Hmph, Nerds.' She told herself as she got to her first class. Peaking into the room she heard the woman say, "You may come in." Laughing to herself she decided to make the teacher look embarrassed, for the new Mikan was very bored and this seemed to amuse her, greatly.

"Mikan-Chan?" The lady said. She looked at her from the 'peep hole' and noticed her hair was down as it cascaded naturally around her slightly chubby face. To Mikan she looked like an average teacher, that may always be bullied. Mikan wasn't as stupid as everyone thought she was.

To put it simple, Mikan was a very intelligent person who didn't want others to use her for her knowledge and this is why she always seemed idiotic.

'This time will be different.' She thought angrily.

**_Mikan P.O.V._**

'I won't let no one take advantage of me again,' She smiled to herself as she decided she wanted to make a spectacular entrance. Moving away from her 'hole' she quickly ran a round the building to the side of the building where her new classroom window was.

"I'll show them." She started climbing up he huge tree until she reached the fifth floor and sat visibly outside of the window. To others she looked very intimidating, but no one saw her. No one even bothered looking.

'If that's how they want to be then let them." Her red eyes saddened just a bit and she placed her back against the tree trunk. Putting her legs up, Mikan leaned back and closed her eyes as she rested silently for about fifteen minutes.

The wind blew and she opened her red eyes as a familiar scent hit her nose. Sitting up she saw something pink.

"Whats that?"She asked herself. Curiosity overcame her and soon enough, she jumped down from the tree and safely landed on the ground. The little pink thing floated towards her and when it was close enough she caught it between her index and middle finger.

It was a flower petal. A pink, soft flower petal. She walked the way were it had blown and a few more started to come after her. She let them float by and soon she found herself in the forbidden forest. Going deeper and deeper, She came upon a wilting Sakura Tree.

Sitting against another tree, Mikan watched as the petals flew by with the wind. Dancing in the air, the petals seemed happy to leave the tree.

"How pretty." Her eyes became entranced on the pink tree.

"Its not pretty...its beautiful." I jumped at the voice and looked in every direction as I tried to find the source of the voice.

"Who's there?" I asked. A dark figure wearing nothing but black stood in front of the innocent little girl.

"Who Are You?" I asked as I narrowed my gaze.

"Me? I am someone you do not wish to get close to." The man seemed to smirk as he too watched the wilting tree. He had a grim line set across his face. As he stared at the tree I stared at him and wondered how someone around my age could be so dangerous.

"You know its not polite to stare." His voice made me jolt and I quickly turned my gaze to the tree. All the petals were gone and we stared at nothing but the stump of the tree. Hearing rusting to the side of me I turned to see the man stand up. Should I call him a boy? After all he seems as if he is around eighteen. I watched as he left and the last thing I heard him say was, "I'll see you soon my little Neko-Chan.." His voice faded with the wind and just like that he dissapeared leaving me to myself.

'What did he mean 'I'll see you soon?' And what the hell was up with the 'Neko-Chan'?" I too stood and left the forbidden forest.

**_Man P.O.V._**

Making my way threw campus I hoped I could see the little Neko-Chan Soon. As the clicking of my boots resounded through the school hall ways I walked more fluently and not one did I falter in my steps. I was doing so well until I heard someone shout, "Persona!"

Turning around I met the gaze of my little blind hostage. Slowing down I stopped and touched her cheek. The twelve year old girl smiled at me.

"What is it Aoi?" I gently asked her and in the back of my mind I thought 'How can she smile at a monster like me?' Pushing the feeling farther back I patted her head and stood up.

"Persona Nee-Chan, I was wondering when I can go home." I grabbed her had a little rougher then I wanted and pulled her along. "You may go home when you vision gets better." I could feel the tension surround us and I wanted to see my little Neko-Chan.

"Hai...Persona." She sounded so sad I wanted to held her feel better, but my mind told me not to defile her anymore then she already was.

"Don't worry, you'll be able to see them soon." The sound of my heels clicking against the floor sounded like clock. I wished I could turn back time, to the day I was born.

**_Normal P.O.V._**

Barging into the classroom, everyone seemed to be startled and the teacher looked at me weirdly.

"M-Miss Sakura-San.." She nervously said as Mikan walked up to her. Everyone could only see the back of her because of the way she was angled, but one boy caught a good glimpse of her before she turned all her attention to the teacher.

Mikan turned to face the class and some boys had hearts in their eyes.

"Everyone I would like to introduce the newest student at Gakuen Alice. Mikan Sakura, Please treat her kindly." The English teacher said, "You will be sitting next to Akito-Kun." While many of the students raised their hand, Mikan had already began walking down the isle.

A foolish blond headed girl stuck out her foot in attempts to trip her. Mikan smirked and stepped on the foot with so much force there, a crack could be heard through out the small classroom.

"Oops...I'm sorry. Did I Do That? You should watch where you place your foot next time." Mikan stared at the girl and the girl gulped as her body shook from being frightened.

"I-I'm Sorry I was in your way." The girl looked at the white board as she spoke. Her smirk died down and soon she continued on her way.

'Pathetic,' She thought as she looked at the blond girl. Suddenly her head started to hurt. What was that? Mikan looked around the room and suddenly she realized what this strange sensation was. Someone was trying to read her mind.

Showing the most gruesome memories and pictures she had, Mikan let the person in her head.

_'Don't. EVER. Do that again. Do you understa__nd?'_ Looking around the room a kid with light brown hair nodded.

The little nullification girl glanced at her new partner. He had messy hair like a certain fire-caster, but his hair was a dark blue. If not for the sun-she would have never noticed. His eyes were a whole different thing entirely. They were a beautiful purple and it reminded her of her ex-best-friend.

Turning her attention to the board, Mikan smiled and thought today was going to be very interesting.

**_Akito P.O.V._**

This girl...

What is she? I watched as she effortlessly broke Eclairs foot with her heel. I winced as the pop noise suddenly mad everything go quiet.

"Oops...I'm sorry. Did I Do That? You should watch where you place your foot next time." The new girl seemed very sarcastic as she watched Eclair fidget and twitch under her gaze. I didn't move and soon, I too was a little scared of this new girl.

"I-I'm Sorry I was in your way" Eclair spoke truthfully as she looked at the board and I new what that look on her face was. It was pure fear. This new girl, Mikan truly was the worst person I have met so far. I thought my DA teacher was worse, but apparently I was wrong.

_'Don't let appearance's fool you...'_ My mothers words echoed through my head and soon I smiled. There was no way someone was this cruel withought a reason and I was very determined to find a way to solve Mikan's problem.

'Don't worry mom, I remember your words. I will not ever judge some one withought knowing them first.' I told her in my mind.

Mikan Sakura, huh?

She may make school here absolutely intriguing.

_**Author Note: If Theres Any Suggestions On How To Make It Better Please Let Me know. I Know It May Be Kind Of A Short Chapter, But I'll Make The Next One Abit longer. This Story Has Not Been Edited So I'm Also Sorry If There Are Some Flaws.  
**_

_***Please Review***_


End file.
